Savannah Hanson
Savannah "Savvy" Hanson is the daughter of Prue Halliwell and the twin sister of Lacey Halliwell. She was married to Will Johnson before he died and later married and had a daughter with Casper Wilkins. She works as the nanny of the Worther's children: Chelsea, Dylan and Daniel. She is the first known Darklighter-Witch (along with her sister) in the Charmed ''universe and as such, she possesses the standard powers of a Darklighter: Black Orbing, Sensing and Apportation. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. History Birth Savannah was born in Salem, Massachusetts on April 1, 2008 to Prue Halliwell, who was living under the alias of Patience and the Darklighter, Parker Castle, who impregnated Prue and left her immediately afterwards. She was born along with her twin sister, Lacey Halliwell. and was taken care of by Prue for 3 months before Prue had developed all of her sisters powers. She knew that she wouldn't be able to care for the girls, so in response she pleaded to the Angels of Destiny to have them be sent to a point in the future. Savannah was sent to Emily and Jack Hanson, who were aware of who she really belonged to and took her in. As The Source's Helper Savannah was initially targeted by The Source, much like Lacey. Lacey saved her and told her of her powers. Although she didn't believe her at first, she realized that she truly did have powers when she accidentally Telekinetically Black Orbed a vase at Lacey. For the next 48 hours, Savannah entered her Window of Opportunity and, despite their best efforts to protect her, the Charmed Ones lost her to The Source. She was swayed to the side of evil and was sent to destroy the Charmed Ones, who, as the Source was convinced, would refuse to kill one of their dearest friends. Death TBA Resurrection Savannah was resurrected the same instant she discovered that her mother was Prue Halliwell. Coincidentally, at the same time, Lacey was discovering this as well. Alternate Universe When Savannah and the others traveled to an Alternate Universe to help Lacey's evil self, they found themselves double-crossed when it was revealed that Alternate Lacey was working in legion with Lacey's Clone. She was trapped along with everyone else, where she was set to be incinerated. She and the others planned an escape and, with their combined powers, destroyed Clone Lacey forever. The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. ** Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. ** Fire Throwing: The deadly ability to project fire from the hands that's capable of vanquishing Upper Level Demons. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and purple orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. This power is only possessed by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to create waves of telekinetic energy. This power is an advancement of telekinesis. ** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter one's voice to sound like another or add an echo to one's voice when angered. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * [[Psychic Connection|'Psychic Connection']]: 'The ability to maintain a link with other people that binds them on an emotional and psychical level. With this power, Savannah's connected to Lacey. * 'Temporary Powers: Powers that Savannah temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *'Advanced Combat' * Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. Savannah gained this ability due to her being a cheerleader, which supplies her with a tremendous sense of balance and reflexes faster than those of the ordinary human, allowing her to quickly react to things. Tab Links Category:Characters Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category:Original Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Charges Category:Cheerleaders Category:Students Category:Baker High Students Category:Secret Agents